Whispers of the darkness
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Hinata's been passed around since the age of 10. No matter where she goes strange things happen. Now she's at a new home, with strange people. Will she stay there, or end up in a new home?


Zeelee-vallen: we do not own naruto.

xxxxxxxxx

It **was another home. The car rolled up to the house, but her eyes were not on the home but the lake next to it. The water was a murky black, and still as a sheet of paper. It entranced her, it seamed like the murky black water was pulling her toward it. **

**"I'm going to go take to your foster parents. Stay in the car for a little bit, Kay?" Her social worker's eyes were worried, although her face didn't show it. **

**Hinata knew why too. In the last six years she's been in foster care, every home she went too shut down. She would go there, then misfortunate events would start to occur. Fires, things breaking, and missing valuables. Of course she would get blamed, each and every time. **

**She watched as the social worker entered the door, then slipped out of the car. The water was calling her, beckoning for her. The still surface rippled slightly by the shore. She gasped, stopping right before the sandy beach. The sand was white, the opposite of the black water. **

**Taking off her sandals, she watched as the surface rippled harder. There was no wind, her dress would have flailed out if there was. **

**She stepped into the warm sand, chills running down her spine. The water began to lap at the beach, as if it was trying to reach her. **

**A hand on her shoulder stopped her. She jumped, her heart racing erratically. **

**"You don't want to go into that lake... It's polluted." She looked behind her, her heart still jumping at the males sudden appearance. The males dark eyes were disciplined, the knowledge in them far beyond his years. He looked to be a couple years older than her at most. **

**"I... I..." She blinked, catching herself. Her stutter always surfaced at the worst of times. "I'm sorry, but..." Her head turned to look at the lake again. The surface was still. **

**"Just don't go in the water, okay?" He was looking at her as if she was 10 again, not 16. She puffed out her cheeks in a pout, her eyes hardening as she nocked his hand away. **

**"I'm not a child..." She stepped past him and strode toward her sandals. Her face heated, hating the fact she was rude. It was a self defence. If she wasn't rude, she would break down to her shy exterior. **

**She could feel his presence following her. It made her face heat more. She slipped on her sandals, her guilt rising. With a sigh, she gave in. She turned around, the male stood there with his hands in his pockets. His dark eyes followed her every movement. **

**"I'm sorry... I won't go into the water." Her voice was softer, her eyes lowered to the ground. A chuckled came from the male, making goosebumps rise on her skin. **

**"That's a good girl." He ruffled her hair, his dark coloured eyes now alight with a child-like playfulness. Hinata blinked, confused at his sudden change of demeanour. She shrugged it off. In her time she seen a lot of different people. **

**"I told you... I'm not a child..." She paused, her head tilting toward her new house. The front door opened, her social worker stepping out. "I have to go..." She ran toward the car, ignoring his gaze on her. **

**Her social worker eyed her warily, as if she was going to pull a knife out. Hinata lowered her gaze, her heart tingling at the pain. Everybody thought she was a loose canon. Ready to blow at any moment.**

**There was no doubt her social worker was briefing the lady again about her. Sighing, she grabbed her school bag. Reading herself she strode up to her social worker. **

**The door opened, she took a deep breath in. In the doorway stood a tall lean lady. Her eyes were a light green, her hair an earthy brown. The smile on her ace was the most surprising part. It was a true smile, not wary. **

**It made Hinata blink, her senses rising. It was unnatural for someone to welcome her so willingly, something had to be Amis. She scanned the lady, looking for any oddities. **

**"Welcome to our home, the other children are waiting to meet you." The lady reached out to take her hand, but Hinata quickly stepped back. Hurt flashed in the lady's eyes, making her feel guilty. **

**But she hated being touched. **

**"Thank you..." She looked to her social worker, then nodded for her to leave. She hovered for a moment, before thanking the lady and scurrying to her car. **

**"Come on in." The lady rushed her in, making Hinata feel panicked. She was readying herself for this all day, yet she still wasn't ready for it. No matter how many homes she has been in, she didn't think she would ever get use to it. **

**They turned a corner, on the couch sat four different kids. Three were boys, one was a girl. **

**She shivered. Already she didn't like this. **

**"Everybody, this is Hinata." The lady gestured her to sit down. She did so, but only out of discomfort at the amount of people. **

**"Hello, I'm Sakura." The lone girl piped up, her pink head bobbing up. "I'm Mom's biological child." She pointed to the foster lady. Hinata looked between them. They had the same green eyes. **

**"I'm Kiba." He was a rowdy looking boy, she noted. But his smile was kind despite his rugged looks. **

**"Sasori." The girly looking boy said, his eyes not leaving the paper on his lap. Hinata nodded, even if he couldn't see it.**

**"Finaly! I'm Naruto." Hinata was nearly blinded by the blond boys smile. She stared at him, eyes wide. She shook her head, sighing. He might be a difficult one in the long run. **

**"We have another boy, but he's out visiting. His name is Deidara." She nodded. "Sakura will show you your room." The pink haired girl nodded, her eyes full of excitement.**

**"I finally get the little sister I always wanted!" Hinata shivered at the pinketts words. **

**Another home... She hoped that things would turn out better than the last.**

**XxxXXxXXxxXXX**

**Hinata looked around. There was two beds, one side of the room was bright pink and full of poster. She assumed the side with nothing was hers. **

**"So Hinata! Mom never told us much about you. How long have you been in the system?" Hinata felt her guard heighten. Personal questions like that weren't meant for new people. She tossed her bag on the bed, not saying anything. **

**"Okay... How old are you?" The girl tried again. **

**"16..." The girls jaw dropped, making Hinata flinch. **

**"I thought you were 12!" She exclaimed, giggling. Hinata glowered for a moment, before looking out the window. The lake was right outside. The still water called for her. **

**She shook her head. She promised she wouldn't go in it. No matter what people said about her, she kept her word. **

**"Well, your boobs are rather large, so it does make sense." Sakura words made her blush ten shades of red. **

**"I'm... Going to go for a walk." She quickly pulled a large sweater from her bag, and pulled on. **

**"Remember to tell mom where your going!" Sakura said as Hinata scurried out the door. **

**Hinata turned around the corner, bumping right into Sasori. She gasped as his papers fell to the ground. In an instant she was on her knees picking them up. She could feel his eyes on her. Quickly, she handed them to him and scurried down the hall, cursing at herself mentally. She wasn't suppose to show her kind and weak side, it made past children try to use her, or bully her. **

**The foster lady was standing in the kitchen. Cooking.**

**"May I go for a walk?" Hinata asked, looking around for anybody else. There was no one. **

**"Sure, but you might want to take one of the other kids with you. There was a child kidnapping a few weeks ago." Hinata eyes the lady, wondering if she was being serious. **

**Apparently she was, with the concern in her green eyes. **

**"I can take care of myself..." Hinata blushed slightly. Her stupid soft side was showing again. **

**"Okay, just be back before dark." The lady was to kind, it was throwing Hinata off. **

**"Okay." She nodded before going to the front door. **

**Slipping on her saddles, she wondered if she would meet that boy again. The one with such deep eyes.**

**She stepped outside, feeling the hot sun beat down on her. A small smile pulled itself onto her lips as she started to stroll. It was a nice place, she had to admit. There was a lot of nature, it made her more relaxed. It was a lot better than some of the city homes. **

**She memorized each street, knowing it would be useful in the future. She liked her daily walks.**

**A shiver went up her spine when she heard wheels pull up behind her. She walked faster, hoping that it was a mistake. But the sound of the wheels followed her. Silent whisperd reached her ears. **

**"Quickly, before anyone notices..!" **

**She ran. **

**Day one, and already something bad was happening. **

**The wheels sped up, screeching after her. Fire pumped in her veins, adrenaline coursing threw her. **

**The van skidded onto the side walk infront of her, making her back pedal. The van door swung open, she quickly turned and tried to run. But the persons arms were already around her. **

**No longer able to keep it in, she screamed. The sound was shrill, it echoed around them. **

**The man kept pulling her backwards. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had such terrible luck. **

**With one last try at resistance, she stomped her foot down on his. He yelped, but merely tightened his grip on her. **

**"Let the girl go, hm." Hinata blinked, looking to words the voice. There stood a tall boy, his long blond hair pulled up into a half-ponytail. Tears of relief fell down her face. If he could get him to release her, she knew how to fight. Restraints were her weakness, since she was so small. **

**The man merely laughed. "Or what?" He tightened his grip on her, making her wince.**

**"Or else, I'll beat the fucking shit out of you." The blond flashed a grin that sent shivers down Hinata's spine. It had a different effect on the man, because a gargling sound came from his throat. Next thing he was on the ground next to her, foam coming from his mouth. **

**Hinata blinked. She stared at the downed guy, then to the blond who was eyeing her warily. She shrugged it off. She's seen fires start on their own, things move, and unexplainable disappearances. She learned it was best not to question things after awhile. **

**"Ah... Um..." She fidgeted with her fingers, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Thank you..." She smiled slightly. The blond's face went blank for a moment, then he grinned at her. Her heart sped up slightly. He was such a pretty boy. **

**"Glad to see your okay, hm." He approached her, making her take a few steps back. His face darkened momentarily, before he chuckled. "Scary cat, hm?" She blushed, shaking her head franticly. This time he full on laughed. **

**"I-I-I..." She took a deep breath, cursing her stutter. "I'm merely careful. Your a stranger, I'm new to the area. It's dangerous to talk to someone..." She closed her mouth, her blush intensifying. Now she was blabbering. **

**"If your new, would you like me to walk you around? Children shouldn't wander without an adult, hm." He looked her up and down. She glared at him, balling up her fists. **

**"I'm not a child!" She turned around and stalked down the street. She heard the male's foot steps follow her. **

**She kept on walking, noting how similar this was to the situation earlier with that dark haired guy. She sighed, looking back at him. He followed her at a fair distance, his hands in his black skinnys pockets. **

**"How long do you plan on following me?" She stopped, waiting for him to catch up. He did so in a few strides. His nose scrunched up in distaste, and she couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness. He glared at her for a moment, before sighing. **

**"I can't stay mad at a child like you... I live in this direction." He almost sounded defeated. **

**"I'm no child, please stop calling me that." He eyed her. "I'm 16." His jaw dropped. Hinata sighed. This was the second time today. **

**"There's no way, hm!" He brushed the hair out of his other eye, as If to see her better. She blushed, looking away. He was way to pretty. "If you are 16, that sweater isn't helping your cause." She blushed harder, but kept silent. **

**The lake was in view now. The dark water made her shiver. **

**"We must be neighbours, hm. I live right over there!" He pointed to... The foster home. **

**Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. He stopped too, his head tilting slightly. **

**"Well... What luck..." She shoved down all her previous feelings. If he was going to live with her, she couldn't let him in her walls. Then he smiled at her, tearing down her walls in a second. **

**Hell. **

**She lowered her head. She couldn't keep him at bay. He saved her after all. "I'm Hinata, as of today we are housemates..." **

**Deidara deadpanned. **

**"No doubt, what luck." His expression was unreadable. **

**XxXxXxXXxX**

**They stood at the door, glaring at each other. Hinata was holding open the screen door, waiting for Deidara to go in. **

**"Go already!" She hissed, getting irritated. He shoved his hands deeper in his pockets. **

**"I'm the man, I should be holding the door, yeah." He glared harder at her. She turned up her nose, trying to act taller. **

**"I'm can hold open the door if I want. Now go." **

**"No. You, hm."**

**"I said go! **

**"Get your little ass inside, yeah!"**

**"I'm already holding open the door!" **

**"Well, isn't this a sight to behold. Deidara fighting with a preschooler." Both their heads wiped to the side. Down the sidewalk stood the boy she fought with. The boy with deep eyes. **

**"Shut the fuck up, Itachi." Hinata blinked, looking at Deidara. Pure rage distorted his features. She shrunk back, making the door squeak in protest. He looked down at her, guilt quickly replacing the rage. "Get going, asshole. Your going to scare Hinata even more." Deidara looked down the hall, his fists balled. **

**"Hinata... So that's her name." Itachi's smooth voice saying her name made her shiver. Deidara's head whipped around, rage flashing in his eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. She stared at him, questioning his hatred. **

**"You should stay away from him, he's not a good person." Deidara's voice was hard as he pulled her along. She tripped on the rug, making her fall forwards. In an instant his arms were around her. Their faces were inches apart. "Okay?" His eyes were dark. They held the same heavy feeling as Itachi earlier. She nodded. "Good." He released her. **

**"Welcome home, Deidara." Sasori was leaning on the wall, his eyes on a scetch pad. For just a moment he looked at her, making her twitch. "And newcomer." He added. She nodded at him, before scurrying down the hall to her room. **

**She thanked the lords when Sakura wasn't there. Exhausted, she flopped down onto the bed. The smell of fresh linen smothered her nose. **

**What an eventful place. **

**She woke in the middle of the night. She rolled over, the blanket that was on her fell to the floor. Her eyes trailed over to Sakura who was blanket less. Her heart filled with warmth, a small smile pulling on her lips. That was the nicest thing someone ever did for her. **

**She gathered the blanket in her arms, quickly hurrying across the cold floor. She tossed the blanket ontop the pink haired girl before hurrying back to her bed. **

**The soft hum of the trees lulled her to sleep quickly. **

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Zeelee-Vallen: I know... I'm bad. Starting yet another new story. But please, enjoy it. **


End file.
